vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Jan en Alleman
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Jan_en_Alleman" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. De Jan en Alleman is gelegen in Mechelen aan de Dijle. Dit is het huidige vaste stamcafé van de familie en hun vrienden en kennissen. Boven het café bevindt zich het appartement van Jan Van den Bossche. Er was vroeger ook een tweede, ietwat kleiner appartement boven het café. Daar heeft Rita Van den Bossche een tijdje gewoond. Achteraf hebben Jan en Linda Desmet dit verbouwd tot een ruime badkamer. 'Personeelsleden' Het café behoorde vroeger toe aan Dimitri Roels. Toen Rita Van den Bossche er kwam werken, werd het al snel de vaste stamcafé van de familie Van den Bossche. Wanneer Dimi besloot zijn café te verkopen, kreeg Jan het idee om het over te kopen, samen met Maarten Van den Bossche en Rita. Het oorspronkelijke idee was om van het café een brasserie te maken, maar dit idee werd niet uitgevoerd. Wanneer zowel Dimi als Rita duidelijk maken dat ze hun werk in het café zullen afbouwen, worden Niko Schuurmans en Roos Sterckx aangenomen. Na verloop van tijd trekt Maarten zich terug uit de zaak en vertrekt ook Roos. Rita blijft nog lange tijd aandeelhouder, maar werkt niet langer in het café. Uiteindelijk verkoopt zij haar aandelen aan Niko en wordt hij mede-eigenaar. Wanneer Niko ook besluit ermee te stoppen, wordt hij vervangen door Agnes Moelaert, maar blijft hij wel aandeelhouder. Sindsdien springt ook Mathias Moelaert geregeld in om Jan uit de nood te helpen. Eind maart 2015 krijgt het café een kleine facelift. Wanneer Linda Jan even afleidt met een smoes, schilderen Agnes, Mieke, Trudy en Hanne het café in een vrolijk geel kleurtje. Wanneer Faroud Kir stopt met zijn job als Geheim Agent, gaat hij wat later aan de slag in het café van Jan. In het najaar van 2016 neemt Agnes ontslag in het café wanneer ze terug in Frankrijk gaat wonen. Jan en Faroud krijgen de hulp van Emma Verdonck. Na een tijdje nemen zowel Faroud als Emma tegelijkertijd ontslag en zit Jan zonder personeel. Viv Neyskens neemt hun plaats in. Na het vertrek van Viv neemt Jan Amelie De Wulf aan als nieuwe barvrouw. In het najaar van 2017 koopt Anna Dierckx de Jan & Alleman over op de openbare verkoop van het café. Eind 2018 verkoopt Anna het café door aan Niko en Mathias. In het voorjaar van 2019 geraakt de Jan & Alleman in handen van Mathias en Niko, die heel wat willen veranderen aan het café. Zo worden er afterschoolparty's georganiseerd en gaan er meer feestelijke gelegenheden door in het café dan vroeger. Dit zorgt ervoor dat er meer werk is en Jan het snel tempo niet meer aankan. Wanneer hij zijn ontslag geeft, wordt Jan vervangen door Sven. Maar die geeft er al snel de brui aan wanneer hij elders aan de slag kan als boekhouder, hetgeen waarvoor hij feitelijk heeft gestudeerd. Ook Jelle Van den Bossche gaat sindsdien af en toe helpen achter de bar als jobstudent. Wanneer zowel de werkgevers als werknemers beseffen dat ze onderbemand geraken, beslissen Mathias en Niko aan vrienden en familie te vragen wie vrijwillig in het café wilt komen helpen in ruil voor wat (drank)consumpties en dergelijke. Albert Thielens is de eerste die zich hiervoor aanmeldt. In april 2019 beslist Jan alsnog terug te keren naar het café, omdat hij onder andere het sociaal contact met de klanten mist. Er wordt afscheid genomen van de vrijwilligers en jobstudenten. In diezelfde maand komt Gloria Theunynck proefdraaien én wordt ze aangenomen als bar- en poetsvrouw, tot grote blijdschap van Jan. In juni 2019 trekt Mathias zich terug als financieel directeur van de brouwerij en mede-eigenaar van het familiecafé om een nieuw leven te gaan opbouwen met Marie Devlieger in Frankrijk. 'Huidige Personeelsleden' ' NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko''' Eigenaar|link=Niko Schuurmans ' ' JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan' Barman|link=Jan Van den Bossche AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie' Barvrouw|link=Amelie De Wulf GloriaS28.png|'Gloria' Bar- en poetsvrouw|link=Gloria Theunynck ' 'Vorige Personeelsleden' ' AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna' Eigenaar|link=Anna Dierckx JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan' Eigenaar Barman|link=Jan Van den Bossche Rita 01.jpeg|'Rita' Eigenaar Barvrouw Poetsvrouw|link=Rita Van den Bossche Dimitri.jpg|'Dimitri' Eigenaar Barman|link=Dimitri Roels MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias' Eigenaar Barman|link=Mathias Moelaert ' ' BartSeizoen27.png|'Bart' Barman |link=Bart Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke' Barvrouw |link=Mieke Van den Bossche AlbertS27.png|'Albert' Vrijwilliger|link=Albert Thielens PierrotS23.png|'Pierrot' Barman |link=Pierrot Van den Bossche LeenSeizoen27.png|'Leen' Barvrouw |link=Leen Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten' Barman |link=Maarten Van den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido' Barman|link=Guido Van den Bossche JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle' Jobstudent|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Roos.png|'Roos' Barvrouw |link=Roos Sterckx Steve10.jpg|'Steve' Barman |link=Steve Schuurmans BennyS27.png|'Benny' Barman |link=Benny Coppens AgnesSeizoen26.png|'Agnes' Barvrouw Poetsvrouw|link=Agnes Moelaert FaroudKirSeizoen27.png|'Faroud' Barman|link=Faroud Kir EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma' Barvrouw|link=Emma Verdonck AnitaProfiel.png|'Anita' Poetsvrouw |link=Anita Devries FreddyS26.png|'Freddy' Barman |link=Freddy Steenhoudt VivS27.png|'Viv' Barvrouw|link=Viv Neyskens WillemSeizoen26.png|'Willem' Jobstudent|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 ' 'Trivia' *De buitenopnames van het café vinden plaats aan het Brughuis, gelegen in de Muizenhoekstraat 1 in Mechelen. *Anno 2019 is het decor van het café het decor dat het langst in de serie te zien is. 'Lees Meer''' *Het appartement van Jan *Het appartement van Rita Category:Bedrijven Category:Jan en Alleman